The present invention relates to a thermal transfer printer and, particularly, to a thermal transfer printer suitable for printing an intermediate-tone picture in a short time.
In order for the conventional thermal transfer printer to produce an intermediate-tone picture, it is necessary to vary the thermal energy applied to the thermal print head, and this is accomplished in general by varying the duration of the current flowing in the thermal elements of the print head.